


Training: Day One

by DarkLunarLash



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Military Training, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLunarLash/pseuds/DarkLunarLash
Summary: Tak is teaching her half-sister how to use her PAK weapons. (:
Relationships: Half-Sisters, Half-siblings - Relationship, Sisters - Relationship, siblings - Relationship





	Training: Day One

"Listen, closely! Aight Sab..." Tak stated to her hybridized half-sister. "You need to learn more about your kind's weaponry. And I'm going to teach you how! Got it?" The hybrid stared with growing confusion on her features but she nodded anyways to let her sibling know she was listening. Her tail flicking as Tak eventually nodded her head once at seeing Sabrina responded positively. "Good! Now, we'll be starting with your PAK legs." Sabrina, was even more visibly confused - they had extra legs??? Well, how was she supposed to know that? Just afterwards when the irken with the purple eyes announced that, two robotic legs resembling spider-likes extended out of her PAK and lightly clinged when the claw-like ends tapped against the floor. "Yah got it?" Tak asked her sister as Sabby stared a bit in awkward silence before nodding to her. "Hmmhm.." 

"Right, okay. Now you try." Upon hearing that made Sabrina's antenna pin back against her head like how a dog would lower their ears. "Uhm... How do I activate them.. Then??" She was still very disorientated at the whole subject, "I really don't have to explain it.. Do I?" Tak's expression faltered as she stared as Sabrina glanced down a bit, finding her sister looking right back at her with a bewildered look. Letting out a loud disappointed sigh, "Just... Focus hard... Focus on stretching them out." That did make a little more sense as the other female irken nodded, looking behind her shoulder as she winces - trying her damn hardest to focus on extending out her PAK's legs - after a few seconds, her PAK legs extend outwards, but one of those legs slapping her in the back of the head; making her wince and rub the spot of her head where the metal leg smacked her. "Ow-" Mustering out as she massages at one sore spot on the back of her skull.

"Yah okay?" Tak asked as Sabrina took a deep breath, "I think so?" After making sure she was fully okay, she added on. "… Yeah, I'm alright.. Just a bit sore after that." Looking down at the floor awkwardly as she felt humiliated that her definitely way-more badass sister had witnessed that stupid little slip-up she had just made. Her sister's PAK legs eventually hide back into the device located on the backs of all irkens. "Okay, well.. That’s one thing I'm gonna have you work more on... Wouldn't be any good when they keep bangin' against the back of your head each time you use them.." Sabrina lets out a nervous laugh as she looked down more, god did she feel like disappearing because she looks up to her half-sibling so much... Her own PAK legs retract back as well, letting out a soft sigh as Tak approached her. "Now c'mon. You still have a lot more to learn... And eventually, you'll be able to use your irken weaponry and not just rely on your little vrigmix pal..."

"Right.." Sabrina replied before suddenly adding on, "Speaking of vrigmixes… Where's Projii?" To that Tak just shrugged, "Eh, little guy buggered off after I gave him some food.. So, he's probably laying down somewhere eating the snacks I gave him." Sabrina nodded in response, "Okay so.. What's the next thing you're going to teach me...?" Her sister laughed before patting her head, "Now there! Only one thing at a time, you'll wear yourself out - but you'll get there... We're gonna work more on your... PAK legs first." Feeling Tak's hand pat against her own head twice made her look up at her taller sibling in awe before grinning, "Well, okay! When can we start?" Tak chuckled, "Love the enthusiasm you have there, Sab. We can take a break for now and get back to it afterwards."


End file.
